Echo Echo
Echo Echo is one of Ben's alien forms, first appearing in Ben 10: Alien Force. He is a Sonorosian with the ability to multiply himself and create a powerful ultrasonic frequency with his mouth. Echo Echo has an Ultimate form, thanks to the Ultimatrix, which looks like a dark blue robot Sonorosian. It can shoot sonic discs from its hands and is also taller than Echo Echo's original form. FusionFall Birthday Bash In FusionFall, he can be seen during the Birthday Bash, mentioning that Ben's aliens could be sent across the world thanks to Dexter's new invention. Because of his cloning abilities, he has become an NPC group. Alien Abduction - A FusionFall Adventure He is seen in "Alien Abduction - A FusionFall Adventure" as an NPC, as well as inside a tube with numerous other Echo Echos. The NPCs are actually Ben transformed into Echo Echoes. Echo Echo also has "Bioid" versions of himself, called Bioid Echo Echos, which can be fought in Vilgax's ship (the one with Ben in front of the portal). Fusion Echo Echos Echo Echo has Fusion counterparts of varying sizes, aptly called Fusion Mega Echo Echo, Fusion Echo Echo, and Fusion Mini Echo Echo. These Fusion Echo Echos attacked Genius Grove as part of a night event, with the destruction of Fusion Mega Echo Echo spawning his smaller counterparts. Additionally, Fusion Mini Echo Echos can also be battled in both the Unknown and in Fusion AmpFibian's Lair during the Nano mission Defender Amp Fuse. FusionFall Retro In FusionFall Retro, individual Echo Echos are signified with a number. Echo Echo 42 : Main Article: Echo Echo 42 '' Echo Echo 42 is stationed at Forsaken Valley, contributing to the Nano Enhancement Project. He asks to collect items from AmpFibian, Spidermonkey, Albedo, and Echo Echo 10 for the project. Echo Echo 10 : ''Main Article: Echo Echo 10 Echo Echo 10 is stationed in the Precipice. Echo Echo 14 : Mian Article: Echo Echo 14 Echo Echo 14 is stationed at Green Maw. Mega Fusion Echo Echo The Fusion Mega Echo Echo returned, along with the rest of the Echo Echo's in the v2.7 patch, with it now being named Mega Fusion Echo Echo. It can be fought by obtaining Encrypted Null Void Coordiantes through defeating Mini Fusion Echo Echo, decripting it by right clicking on the item, and warping to the Null Void by talking to the Projector Technician. It drops Mega Fusion Echo Echo C.R.A.T.E.s that contain numerous Ben 10 themed items. Other Appearances FusionFall A bubblehead based on the Echo Echos and a backpack based on them were obtainable, as well as a helmet based on Ultimate Echo Echo. FusionFall Retro The bubblehead is a possible reward for doing Infected Zone Races in Sunny Bridges Auditorium. The backpack is a possible drop from fighting fusion monsters as well as the Mega Fusion Echo Echo. The helmet based on Ultimate Echo Echo is also a possible reward for fighting Mega Fusion Echo Echo. Gallery NanoM.png|Echo Echo's original design in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Echo Echo - Ben 10-1-.jpg|Multiple Echo Echo from Ben 10: Alien Force Fusion Echo Echo Retro.png|Mega Fusion Echo Echo as he appears in FusionFall Retro Mega Fusion Echo Echo Crate.png|Fusion Mega Echo Echo C.R.A.T.E. FusionMegaEchoEcho.jpg|Fusion Mega Echo Echo in the original game Fusion Echo Echo.jpg|Fusion Echo Echo Unknown Map.png|Fusion Echo Echo in the Unknown Alienabduction 5.png|Echo Echo Encounter Echoechobubblehead.png|Echo Echo Helmet Echo Echo Sonic Pack.png|Echo Echo Backpack UltEchoHead.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Helmet Birth day bash major glory.jpg|Echo Echo in the Birthday Bash character compilation Echo.jpg|FusionFall Adventures: Ben 10 - Alien Abduction promotional art FusionFall Retro Mega Fusion Echo Echo.png|FusionFall Retro Mega Fusion Echo Echo promotional art Ff_megafusion_echoecho_384x216.jpg|Fusion Echo Echo Event Echo EchoA.png|Message Box Icon Trivia *He is Ben's first alien transformation to become a Fusion. *He and Alien X are Ben's first alien transformations to become NPCs. *The promotinal art for the Retro version of the Mega Fusion Echo Echo is designed in a simular style to that of the original promotinal art for the event he first appeared in. *He is voiced by Dee Bradely Baker, who also voiced Numbuh Four, Toiletnator, Swampfire, Humungousaur, AmpFibian, and Spidermonkey. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:NPCs Category:Ben 10 NPCs Category:NPC Groups